


Cigarrilloman y la mierda del mundo

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Crime, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Del tiempo en el que Sting quiso ser héroe y salvar a la dulce chica. Pero Sting no es un héroe, la chica no es dulce y el mundo está podrido. Sin chica ni capa, solo le queda el techo del cuarto y el cigarrillo.





	1. Prólogo — El cigarrillo.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima.
> 
> Parejas/personajes: Sting/Yukino principalmente, insinuaciones de varias más, algunas bastante crack (incluyen hetero, slash y femslash).
> 
> Advertencias: Temas fuertes, violencia, violación (insinuación meramente), muertos por todas partes, homicidio por lo mismo, lenguaje vulgar (mucho, hasta en la narración). A causa de eso último no me corte tanto con los modismos, pero me parece no son tantos (se incluye, además, que es un modismo para mí porque no me los sé todos). Ya sabéis, esas cosillas.
> 
> [Editado 17/07/2019] En teoría iba a editar mis long-fics al último, pero me inspiré con esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extensión: 656 palabras.

El humo del cigarrillo asciende lentamente indicando una calma que en realidad no existe, como alguna ilusión cruel y lejana. Sting saca el cigarrillo de su boca y exhala con lentitud, preguntándose cuánto tiempo lleva ahí, tirado en el suelo mirando el techo blanco como si eso fuese lo que busca. Por supuesto no lo es, lo que Sting busca nunca lo hallará.

 _Quizás hoy la muerte venga a por mí, me lleve al averno y se acabe toda esta mierd_ a, piensa.

Está solo y seguirá solo, pues la humanidad da asco. Sting solo tiene el techo y el cigarrillo, pues todo lo demás se ha esfumado como se esfuma el humo que sale de su boca. Tampoco es que le gusten esas cosas, tanto el techo como el cigarro son blancos y Sting odia ese color, aborrece el color blanco. Aunque si debe ser justo odia muchos otros colores, como el negro, otro color que detesta mucho es el negro. Sí, odia muchos colores, aunque odia muchas cosas además de los colores, como el mundo y a la gente.

 _Vaya mierda_ , piensa, viendo al humo ascender con calma a través del cuarto negro —la luz está apagada— hasta el techo blanco.

Sting la verdad lo odia todo, cual idiota depresivo y huraño. Sting la verdad lo odia todo, incluido el cigarrillo y la botella medio vacía. Sting la verdad es un imbécil que quiso ser un héroe en un mundo en el que nadie merece ser salvado.

Sí, se encuentra tirado en el suelo como un imbécil indigente con un cigarrillo en los labios y mucho odio en sus entrañas por culpa de su siempre estúpido deseo de salvar a alguien. Aunque la verdad algo sobra en esa oración y es el _como_. Sting no es como un imbécil indigente, él es efectivamente un imbécil indigente; y el piso y el cuarto y el cigarrillo no le pertenecen, son del albergue donde pasa sus lamentables días. Lo único suyo es el odio dentro de sus entrañas y el hambre que acosa sus tripas, nada más. También son suyos los orgasmos que tiene cuando se masturba en el baño, porque Sting está solo y no tiene a quien metérsela por lo que cuando está caliente no le queda más que aplicar el cabrón sube y baja, otro motivo por el que su vida es bien lamentable.

Hubo un tiempo, ese aquel en el que quiso ser un héroe de mierda como los de las películas, en que Sting no odiaba todo y tenía a quien clavársela, pero fue justamente ese tiempo el que lo dejó tal y como está hoy. Sting, antes de intentar volar con una capa de mierda y ocupar los calzoncillos donde no debía, en sentido figurado claro está, no lo odiaba todo y tenía bastantes más cosas que ahora. Luego de intentar volar con una mugrienta capa y ocupar sus siempre sucios calzoncillos por encima de su dignidad lo perdió todo.

Desde ya Sting Eucliffe tiene claro por qué no hay ni un puto héroe por el mundo, pues mientras más alto más fuerte la caída y si vas volando por el aire como imbécil retardado la caída te duele como patada en los cojones.

¿Por qué mierda se le ocurrió tratar de volar por los cielos?

Ah claro, por _ella_.

Sting lo recuerda, cada vez que ve el techo blanco la recuerda a ella, la capucha y toda la mierda que el mundo no te muestra hasta que vas feliz de la vida.

Sí, lo recuerda tan claro que el humo asciende y toca el techo en el lapsus que sus recuerdos renacen con calma para volver a morir, recordándole por qué el mundo es una mierda y por qué la próxima vida que vaya a tener la gastará en ser un tío bien cabrón.

Al fin y al cabo, los recuerdos son otra de las pocas cosas que le quedan.

* * *


	2. Capítulo 1 — La damisela en aprietos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extensión: 2404 palabras.
> 
> Advertencias: Aquí solo repito lo de ¡Lenguaje vulgar! Y lo de los modismo, así que ¡RAE, YO TE ELIJO!:
> 
> "coño. (Del lat. cŭnnus): 1. m. malson. Parte externa del aparato genital de la hembra."
> 
> [Editado 17/07/2019]

Sting desentumece los músculos tras levantarse, cosa que hace todas las mañanas ya que duerme tirado en el suelo y le duelen una mierda cada puto amanecer. Bosteza y mira las sábanas tiradas en el piso y la cajetilla vacía, rascándose las bolas mientras piensa que tiene hambre y que en ese albergue de mierda no hay agua caliente. Salvo claro por el baño de Minerva, pero no piensa ir ahí, no sin cigarrillos al menos. Por eso avanza a través del cuarto blanco hasta la demacrada puerta, que abre de un golpe, caminando en calzoncillos por el mugriento pasillo de ese lugar. Ingresa al salón captando unas cuantas miradas, las ignora y avanza hasta la butaca del fondo, deteniéndose frente a esta.

—Rufus —llama.

El susodicho levanta la vista del libro que descansa en su regazo, leyendo como hace todas las mañanas sentado en la butaca verde oscuro, perfectamente arreglado. Uno de los grandes misterios para Sting es a qué hora se levanta Rufus, porque siempre lo ve despierto y perfectamente vestido en ese lugar, se ha planteado varias si es que acaso no duerme, pareciera que siempre le sobra el tiempo.

—¿Qué? —cuestiona Rufus regresando la mirada al libro, a saber de qué trata, nunca sabe que está leyendo porque los libros nunca tienen portada.

—¿Tienes cigarros? —pregunta, rascándose la cabeza y notando otro par de miradas sobre él, pero dado que está en ropa interior no le extraña tanto, aunque la gente ya debería haberse acostumbrado.

Rufus lo vuelve a mirar unos segundos antes de estirar el brazo hacia la pequeña mesa que tiene a un lado, cogiendo una bolsa y tendiéndosela.

—Ten.

—Gracias —dice Sting, cogiendo la maldita bolsa negra (odia el negro) y emprendiendo camino de vuelta al pasillo, deteniéndose unos momentos para voltear la vista—. ¿Minerva está despierta?

—Lo está.

—Vale.

Continua su camino, mirando la bolsa y pensando que odia el negro, lo odia mucho, casi tanto como al blanco. Avanzando por el mugriento pasillo blanco lleno de manchas piensa en eso, en que debería comprarse ropa interior de color y dejar de ocupar calzoncillos blancos, pero para eso necesita dinero y no tiene ni donde caerse muerto. A menos claro que acabe en el patio trasero de ese lugar, justo como muchos.

Aquello le recuerda a Yukino, aunque se acuerda de ella todas las mañanas así no quiera, es superior a él. Simplemente los recuerdos y el odio son lo único que tiene, eso y sus calzoncillos junto a un par de calcetas. Las blancas las compró el día que conoció a Yukino, lo recuerda tan perfectamente como todo lo demás.

Hacía frío pues era pleno invierno y hace poco había llovido, por lo que las calles estaban aún algo mojadas. Había ingresado al local con un pesado abrigo café claro ( _beige_ según la rubia) y había avanzado entre los percheros en busca de una maldita caja de calcetines porque casi todos los que tenía estaban rotos. La vendedora, mujer joven de cabellos verdes, había tardado bastante en hacerle la boleta porque estaba ocupada al teléfono. Sting había salido pensando poner una queja, sosteniendo la caja en una de sus manos. Avanzó por la transcurrida calle rumbo a su departamento, unas cuadras más allá. Por entonces deberían haber sido las cinco de la tarde o cercano, motivo por el que le extrañó tanto el claro grito de una chica. Detuvo su andar, volteando para comprobar los alrededores, notando que todos seguían andando como si nada. Justo antes de pensar que había sido su idea el grito se repitió, más fuerte y cercano, captando esta vez la atención de otras pocas personas. Por una de las calles aledañas, en cuya esquina había una construcción, surgió una chica. Una chica a la que Sting no pudo ver bien pues inmediatamente tras ella apareció un hombre que, tomándola de los hombros, la volteó para girarle el rostro de un golpe que resonó por sobre las bocinas de los coches. Todo el resto del mundo además de Sting había volteado hacia la escena.

—¡Suéltame!

El hombre, grande y de cabellos blancos, volvió a descargar su puño sobre ella, manchando sus cabellos igualmente blancos con rojo. Entonces, recién entonces, Sting reaccionó. Que lo llevó a avanzar apresuradamente e interponerse es algo que nunca supó, pero las lágrimas de la chica lo hicieron actuar por inercia y golpear, aprovechando que la caja era de metal, a aquel tipo con ella. Para su mala suerte el hombre no tardó en responder y pronto se halló con un puño en el rostro, tambaleándose hacia atrás. Pensó, por un ínfimo segundo, que no tenía por que mierda estar ahí, a punto que le partieran el rostro; dicho pensamiento desapareció cuando otro transeúnte se unió a la pelea, golpeando también al hombre. Una mujer que caminaba por ahí tomó a la chica de los hombros, que se tapaba con una de sus manos la herida que tenía en la frente. Sting solo supo que pronto no estaba solo, que había vuelto a descargar su puño sobre aquel tipo y que este le gritaba, preso de ira.

—¡Te vas a arrepentir de inmiscuirte con esa, su hermana era igual de perra!

Para su mala suerte tuvo razón, porque Sting se arrepintió de ser parte del grupo que rodeaba a la joven y oía el bajito «Yukino» que murmuraba esta.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó alguien.

Yukino negó apresuradamente, llorando con fuerza y pareciendo lamentar la situación.

Sting se llevó la mano al cabello, algo confundido y notando que, para los pocos grados que hacían, Yukino apenas llevaba un vestido corto. Le tendió su abrigo, ganándose un par de miradas, entre ellas la de la joven.

—Gracias —susurró esta, él le sonrió en respuesta.

—No hay de qué.

Entonces alguien comentó que no debería irse sola y aunque Yukino insistió en que estaba bien Sting acabó acompañándola a casa. O al menos eso pensaba él, hasta que se halló a varias cuadras de su destino inicial frente a las amplias puertas de un albergue.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó, volteando a verla.

Yukino asintió algo avergonzada, avanzando con lentitud por el pequeño camino de entrada hasta la desgastada puerta. Sting la siguió, contemplando el pasto seco y el pequeño matorral que conformaban el jardín, deteniéndose tras Yukino, que tocaba con suavidad, haciendo que se planteara si alguien la habría oído. Por lo visto sí, porque la puerta se abrió mostrando a un joven alto y de tez morena.

—Yukino.

—Hola —saludó Yukino, ingresando en cuanto le dieron la pasada.

Sting quedó tras ella, motivo por el que alzó la mano en una muda pregunta, captando la atención del hombre.

—Yukino —repitió este.

Yukino regresó la vista a él, mordiéndose el labio antes de invitarlo a pasar. Sting la verdad simplemente quería su chaqueta, pero no se negó a ingresar en la pequeña estancia, que no era más que un diminuto salón con un par de sillas y un escritorio donde se hallaba sentada una mujer rubia.

—Hola Yukino —saludó esta—, veo que vienes acompañada y tu rostro es un asco, ¿mala tarde?

Esa verborrea a Sting se le hizo algo curiosa y tonta, porque efectivamente y dado el labio partido de Yukino era obvio que una buena tarde no había tenido.

—Hola Jenny.

—Te anoto, señorita Aguria —dijo la tal Jenny, cogiendo un lápiz—. Deberías ver a Minerva.

Sting supuso acertadamente que ese sería el apellido de Yukino, avanzando tras ella y captando la mirada tanto del hombre de la puerta como la de Jenny.

El salón que seguía al de entrada era uno amplio, con unas cuantas mesas para comer por un lado, cerca de lo que parecía un casino, y unos pocos sillones junto a una gran estantería por el otro. Yukino se detuvo en medio del lugar, observando a todos lados en busca, por lo visto, de algo. Sting la imitó, contemplando a la gente que se encontraba allí, la mayoría con un rostro demacrado, parecía que no se era muy feliz por ahí. Dejó de pensar en eso cuando Yukino continuó su avance hacia una de las mesas, donde una mujer morena tomaba un café con calma y una media sonrisa que desentonaba con el ambiente reinante.

—Hola Yukino, veo que tuviste una mala tarde —dijo esta apenas centró la vista en ellos una vez se acercaron, Sting por detrás de Yukino—, y que vienes acompañada. Siempre lo mismo, ¿no?

—Hola—saludó Yukino, pareciendo incómoda—. ¿Tienes...?

—¿Quién es el príncipe esta vez? No sueles elegirlos rubios.

Sting frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, justo antes que Yukino respondiera.

—Nadie, solo me acompaño de vuelta —dijo apresuradamente, señalándolo con una mano con un aire levemente despectivo, que en su aura de ángel pasaba desapercibido para cualquiera menos para la mujer frente a ella.

—¿Y señor acompañante tiene nombre o no es relevante?

—Sting Eucliffe —gruñó él en respuesta, mirando a la mujer con algo de desconfianza, respondiendo antes que Yukino lo hiciera.

Yukino centró la mirada en su persona, captando su atención.

—Entonces... —murmuró—, gracias por acompañarme.

Sting parpadeó y se llevó una mano al cabello, entendiendo esa como una despedida, oyendo una leve risa por parte de la mujer antes de reaccionar y alzar una de sus manos, apuntando a la pequeña joven que lo miraba fijamente.

—Mi chaqueta —dijo, señalando la amplia tela de color café claro.

Yukino abrió los ojos con leve sorpresa, retirando la prenda de sus hombros y contemplándola unos momentos.

—Lo siento, lo olvidé —musitó tan bajito y con tanta disculpa que a Sting se le encogió el pecho y se le atoró la garganta.

—No importa, de todas formas la necesitabas más que yo —comentó, alzando una de sus manos en señal de paz, la otra la había estirado para coger la prenda.

—Gracias —susurró Yukino—, por todo.

Sting se sintió incómodo, notando demasiadas miradas sobre él.

—Oh, el señor acompañante es todo un caballero —dijo la mujer a un lado de ellos, mirándolos con burla—. ¿De qué te han salvado esta vez, mi pobre damisela?

Yukino se sonrojó con fuerza, volteando hacia su compañera e ignorando a Sting, que se quedo ahí, algo confundido.

—No digas eso Minerva —reclamó Yukino, con tanta timidez que no parecía un reclamo, Sting iba notando que la personalidad de Yukino no era dada a alzar la voz o defenderse—. ¿Tienes o no...?

—¿Qué cosa? —La interrumpió Minerva, sonriendo—, ¿aspirinas, analgésicos, la del día después, un poco de felicidad para pasar el mal rato? —enumeró—. Esas cosas se le piden a Rufus o a Jenny, o al que ande por aquí cerca y tenga cómo conseguirte eso —dijo con calma—. A menos, claro, que de nuevo lo que necesites sea que repare el gastado asfalto de tu coño, pero en dicho caso estoy desayunando, así que tendrás que esperar —aclaró Minerva como quien habla del tiempo, con tanta tranquilidad que Sting parpadeó varias veces tratando de asimilar si lo había dicho en serio—. Tú sabes, la higiene, no es bueno comer y meter la mano en coños ajenos.

Yukino tragó saliva, tan obviamente incómoda que Sting se sintió un poco más incómodo, aunque no le extrañaba dado el discurso que había dado Minerva.

—Claro —tartamudeó Yukino, nerviosa y mirando hacia todos lados.

—Aunque bueno, tampoco es higiénico desayunar y meter la mano en tu propia vagina, ya vez, menos que menos la de otra. —Sting volteó la vista, algo avergonzado por tener que oír esa conversación, captando para su mala suerte la atención de Minerva—. Siempre puedes pedirle a señor acompañante que te ayude... con su lengua.

—Minerva —reclamó nuevamente Yukino, de nuevo en algo que no sonaba a reclamo con su débil y temeroso tono de voz.

—O bien puedes acompañar a señor acompañante a la salida, deberías dado que te trajó aquí.

Antes esas palabras Sting reaccionó, saliendo del trance en que lo metió la conversación... íntima, o algo por el estilo.

—¡No es necesario! —se apresuró en aclarar.

Dio lo mismo porque Yukino lo acompañó hasta la entrada en un silencio incómodo para ambos. Por lo que notó, todo desde que ingresó a ese lugar fue incomodidad.

—Lamento lo de Minerva, ella siempre hace comentarios...

—¿Sarcásticos, burlescos, crueles? —enumeró, ya en la puerta de entrada. Yukino bajó la mirada al piso, nuevamente con una expresión de pena infinita. Sting la miró fijamente, sintiéndola como una pobre muñeca botada al lado del camino, abandonada en la autopista de la vida por algún patán, con esa actuación de damisela desdichada y ultrajada—. ¿De verdad...? —No terminó la pregunta, aunque no hizo falta, el sonrojo de Yukino dejó en claro que entendió.

—No es primera vez —respondió tan avergonzada, apenada e incómoda como la había visto desde que la conoció, hace tan solo una hora, máximo dos—. No importa.

Una hora, máximo dos, y ya sentía la imperiosa necesidad de cuidarla, de protegerla, de entregarle su chaqueta y decirle, finalmente y con una sonrisa, momentos antes de marcharse, «la vas a necesitar más que yo.» De reparar a la pequeña muñeca rota, de alegrar a la pobre doncella abandonada, de cuidar a la dulce damisela en apuros.

El problema, el único problema se lo dijeron después, entre palabras cargadas de verdad y una mirada llena de rencor.

«Tú no eres un héroe, Sting.»

Sting piensa en eso mientras se limpia los dientes frente al sucio espejo del baño, con Minerva tras él dándose una larga (siempre larga) ducha en el único baño con agua caliente de esa pocilga. Piensa en eso mirando sus calcetas blancas y sus calzoncillos tirados en un rincón, en que odia el blanco, lo odia tanto como odia a Yukino. Odia el blanco de Yukino y su fingida postura de damisela desdichada a la que rescatar. No merecía ser salvada, nadie en este mundo lo merece. A fin de cuentas, los seres humanos no son más que basura moviéndose entre el polvo y la mierda de la autopista de la vida, la única diferencia entre Sting y esos es que él se ha quedado estancado junto a su mugre en una posada de mierda rodeado de blanco putrefacto.

 _No era más que una perra,_ piensa antes de escupir la pasta dental blanca en el lavabo blanco, antes de rascarse una última vez la ingle y meterse a la ducha blanca para sentir el agua sobre su piel. _Una perra blanca, lista para pisotear._


	3. Capítulo 2 — El héroe al rescate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extensión: 2329 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Y ya, vengo a actualizar esto, debería estar actualizando Blanco y negro pero para eso tengo que ponerme a escribir y no ando con ganas, en cambio esto lo tenía listo. En fin, más de lo mismo, que va para Reveire y espero le guste.
> 
> Advertencias: Más de lo mismo.
> 
> [Editado 17/07/2019]

_No eres un héroe Sting, nunca lo fuiste_ , se repite frente a la taza de chocolate caliente, la que no sabe a nada más que sucedáneo de mala calidad y endulzante amargo, con un cigarrillo en los labios que ayuda a empeorar el sabor de su repugnante desayuno. Ya no recaen miradas sobre él, probablemente porque ahora lleva unos gastados pantalones gris oscuro y una sucia camisa blanca. _Odio el blanco_. Se reclina en la silla y apura la taza, torciendo los labios pues sabe a mierda con más mierda, junto a unas tostadas quemadas que sabrán a otro poco de mierda.

—Esa actitud apenas empezado el día, vas a poner de malas a alguien —dice Minerva frente a él, sacándole un chasquido.

—Me vale. —Todo le vale: la vida, el chocolate, las tetas de Minerva recién salidas de la ducha, absolutamente todo.

—Kagura ya pronto saldrá a regar, deberías acompañarla como todas las mañanas y animarte un poco.

Claro, la buena de Kagura regando las flores rojas del fondo del patio, cuidando las flores de esa esquina en particular y ninguna otra. Sting sonríe de mejor humor, le encanta el patio del albergue, es tan... particular. Se termina la taza, levantándose y decidiendo al tiempo que no quiere tostadas con sabor a mierda y mantequilla mala encima.

—Me encanta el patio —comenta, alejándose del comedor rumbo al ventanal del fondo, el que da acceso al patio trasero donde Kagura ya se ve cargando una pesada regadera.

Sting sonríe al verla, pensando que ama el patio. Ama sus flores de la esquina del fondo que Mikazuchi riega sagradamente todas las mañanas, ama el pedazo de tierra frente a la bodega, ama el poco pasto que crece cerca de la fuente en un patrón algo cuadricular y por sobre todo el pequeño espacio entre el muro vecino y la salida de vehículos. Ama ese patio, ese estúpido patio que tiene más cuerpos que fosa común en dictadura. Ríe como estúpido ante el pensamiento, captando la atención de Kagura, que voltea hacia él.

—Buenos días —lo saluda la mujer, regresando la mirada a las plantas.

—Buenos días Kagura, lindo día para estar en el jardín —responde sonriendo, seguro que su acompañante sonríe también—. Siempre es un lindo día para estar en el jardín.

O al menos eso es lo que sienten los vivos, los muertos quizás ya se aburrieron de ese lugar. Sting vuelve a reír, fuerte y con algo de locura, pensando en los muertos, alzando la mirada al cielo donde sabe no están. El cielo sería demasiado blanco, como las nubes, como Yukino; el infierno definitivamente es mejor. Aunque el infierno probablemente ya los ha alcanzado y llega al cúlmine en ese patio, justo durante el atardecer, cuando el cielo se llena de tonos rojizos y amarillos. Se pierde el blanco de las nubes con el brillo del sol, llegando finalmente el ocaso, parecido a un cigarro que se consume totalmente. Piensa en Yukino, en su recuerdo, al contemplar el cigarrillo que se consume en su mano, entre tonos amarillentos que consumen al blanco sucio que lo conforma, justo como Yukino.

Siempre, siempre se acuerda de ella, de ella y de su blanco repugnante que tanto odia. Ese que alguna vez no odió, ese que reposa en el infierno que conforma su cigarrillo, que bota a la tierra, pisoteándolo con algo de ira.

Yukino y el maldito recuerdo de las coincidencias. Porque fue una coincidencia, simple obra y gracia de la vida que volviera a verla. O al menos, eso prefiere pensar él.

Aquel día llovía con fuerza y él supuestamente simplemente pasaba por ahí, cerca del albergue, cuando se topó con Yukino. Llevaba el abrigo que le dio y se cubría como podía de la lluvia, que la golpeaba con fuerza ya que aparte de la chaqueta no tenía nada más, ni botas ni paraguas. Sting se detuvo, volteando hacia ella y notando que no lo había visto, pues continuaba avanzando por la solitaria calle sin mirarlo. Lo pensó unos segundos antes de partir tras ella, pensando que debería estar congelándose; debería estar sufriendo, después de todo llevaba un ojo morado. La siguió, apresurando el paso para poder darle alcance.

—¡Yukino!

La chica dio un respingo, antes de voltear, topándose con él y su cansado aliento. Abrió la boca, la cerró y finalmente, tras un momento de indecisión, habló.

—Sting.

Sting sonrió con fuerza.

—Pensé que no te acordabas —comentó, colocando el paraguas sobre ella.

Yukino sonrió, apenada.

—Gracias —musitó, bajando la mirada.

Sting pensó que se veía tan indefensa, que necesitaba protección.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, tan preocupado por una joven que no conocía de nada que se sentía estúpido.

Pero de alguna manera quería estar ahí, protegiéndola.

—Sí, sólo... —respondió Yukino, tartamudeando levemente—, mal día —dijo con algo de sarcasmo, palpándose el dolor en la vibración de su voz.

Sting sonrió con algo de lástima, contemplando su magullado y mojado cuerpo, su destrozado y apenado espíritu.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —cuestionó, ganándose una sonrisa llena de pena y vergüenza.

—No te molestes.

—Oh, no es molestia —replicó Sting—, digamos que es mera casualidad.

Esta vez Yukino le sonrió con algo parecido a alegría y aceptó la mano que le tendió, avanzando juntos por la calle hasta el albergue donde vivía la pobre damisela. Como la pobre Cenicienta Yukino dormía en sábanas arrojadas sobre el piso, en las que dejó la mojada chaqueta que Sting le dio, donde se arrojó luego (lamiendo sus heridas con dolor y vergüenza).

—Gracias —susurró Yukino, sobándose un brazo.

Sting no le respondió, analizaba el cuarto con ojo crítico. Una chica no debería dormir ahí, donde no habían muebles ni cama, solo unas pocas telas y un pequeño baño que olía mal.

—No hay de qué —dijo finalmente, sentándose a su lado y contemplando sus cabellos blancos, sus ojos marrones, las gotas que caían por su rostro.

Se parecía un poco al cielo.

—No tenías qué, en verdad gracias.

Sting le sonrió, preguntándole si tenía una toalla y partiendo en busca de una cuando Yukino le dijo dónde estaban. La ayudó a secarse, llamando luego a Minerva para que le curara las heridas. Sintió la necesidad de acompañarla en ese mal día.

—Parece ser que el héroe se enamoró de la damisela —comentó Minerva mientras curaba a Yukino, ganándose una mirada de reproche de esta y una de sorpresa por parte de Sting—, pobre héroe.

—No digas eso Minerva —reclamó Yukino.

Sting rogó no sonrojarse. Porque no era cierto, él no se había enamorado, menos de alguien que apenas conocía.

—Aunque señor héroe ya debería marcharse, se hace tarde y la damisela debe tener su sueño de belleza.

—Minerva —repitió Yukino, incómoda.

Sting chistó, sintiendo que estaba sobrando.

—Me voy entonces —dijo, levantándose en clara señal que hablaba en serio.

—Ah —Yukino pareció reaccionar ante ello, alzando una mano como si quisiera detenerlo, causando que la mirara un tanto extrañado.

—Eso está mal damisela, atando de esa forma al héroe.

La mano flaqueó, bajando levemente ante el comentario. Sting frunció el ceño, algo molesto con eso.

—Es tarde —dijo excusándose—. Ya paró de llover, así que puedes quedarte mi paraguas —comentó, tratando de sonar amable, de dar a entender que no estaba enojado ni nada por el estilo.

Yukino no le dijo nada, solo asintió, tomando con suavidad el paraguas que se encontraba a su lado, mirándolo con más dulzura de la que debería estar permitida.

—Bueno, acompañaré a señor héroe a la salida ya que tú no puedes hacerlo —dijo Minerva, levantándose también y caminando hasta él.

Sting gruñó, cuidando no hacerlo muy fuerte pero siendo oído de todas formas por la mujer frente a él, que le dirigió una leve mirada que no decía mucho antes de adelantarlo rumbo a la salida. Sting la siguió, manteniéndose ambos en absoluto silencio durante el corto trayecto que duró su viaje, siendo este roto en la puerta de entrada.

—¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó Jenny a Minerva.

Sting la miró, notando que Jenny llevaba puesto un ajustado y escotado vestido rosa, con una especie de velo en la espalda y una parte del busto envuelto en diamantes de fantasía. A Sting, fuera de hacérsele curioso que vistiera así en pleno invierno, se le hacía curioso que usara ese vestido. Es decir, ni para verano, ni para una fiesta, ni para algo informal, ¡la porquería era horrible y ridícula! Parecía que se le salía la ropa interior, solo faltaba que sacara un encendedor del busto y se le terminara por salir una teta; y lo pensaba porque, demonios, acababa de suceder.

—Jenny, déjame decirte que si querías pareces una puta con un gusto del culo lo logras de maravilla. —Jenny le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Minerva, aunque Sting tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ella en eso, Jenny se veía patética—. Entiendo por qué hasta Hibiki prefiere a la Strauss, ni hablar del empresario.

—Púdrete Minerva.

Minerva solo sonrió con sorna, abriendo la puerta de entrada y dejando pasar a Sting mientras se dirigía una última vez a Jenny.

—Hablo en serio Realight, así lo único que te quedará de clase es el apellido, hasta Ren prefirió a otra —comentó, cerrando la puerta tras ella con calma tras decir aquello.

Sting la miró, curioso por eso.

—¿No vuelves? —cuestionó, extrañado al ver que Minerva le daba alcance, sin mostrar intenciones de regresar al albergue, caminando a su lado a través de la calle.

—Esta noche estoy ocupada, señor héroe.

—Me llamo Sting.

—Pues bien Sting, déjame decirte algo —comenzó Minerva, deteniéndose en la primera esquina que alcanzaron, mirándolo fijamente—. Yukino es... una estúpida con cara de ángel —Sting enarcó una ceja—, y dicha estúpida ya tiene una idea de qué quiere y lo que quiere no es un héroe precisamente. Así que dado que ya decidió quién es su alma gemela —ironizó aquello, sonriendo con crueldad—, deberías dejarla pasar. Las estúpidas como Yukino acaban peor que las putas como Jenny.

Minerva dio la vuelta, dejándolo algo confundido al verla avanzar por el estrecho pasaje frente al cual se encontraban.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Que no eres mejor que la elección tomada, aunque tu enemigo no sea una buena persona tiene el poder del capitalismo y eso implica que ya das lo mismo. No te enamores héroe, te irá mal.

Sting torció el labio, incómodo y algo molesto, pensando que no estaba enamorado y bien podía preocuparse por Yukino, parecía necesitarlo, requerir alguien que estuviera con ella pues Minerva distaba mucho de ser una amiga.

Por eso no le hizo caso, por eso volvió al día siguiente y el que le siguió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al menos hasta que entendió las palabras de Minerva, dos semanas después de eso. Cuando lo conoció Sting empezó a temer que Minerva tenía razón.

Quizás fue por eso que, si bien no podía decirse que la morena era amiga de Yukino, sí pudo decirse que acabó siendo su amiga. Sting piensa eso al volver adentro, tras largos minutos acompañando a Kagura en el patio, quien ingresa tras él. Piensa eso al ver a Minerva sentada en uno de los sillones fumando un cigarrillo con calma y diciendo algo que él no alcanza a oír. Suspira, pensando que le vale poco (como todo) y desviándose rumbo a su dormitorio. Camina pensando en eso, dirigiéndose a un lugar que odia por todo lo que paso ahí, por haber sido el cuarto de Yukino.

Quizás en lugar de eso podría ir a la oficina postal para ver si tiene correo, es la idea que cruza su mente cuando se encuentra con Eve, cuando este entra apresuradamente en la estancia.

—Hola —saluda.

El mocoso, a quien aún llama así pues no logra hacerse a la idea que pase los veinticinco, voltea hacia él.

—Hola Sting —le saluda Eve de vuelta con algo parecido al respeto, haciendo que Sting piense que da lástima.

Tearm es un pobre diablo, lo sabe, le basta ver el paquete en sus manos. No es más que un pobre recadero danzando en las manos de todos, pero sin que nadie se dé el trabajo de quedárselo. Un pobre y lamentable títere, que al igual que Pinocho no puede mentir, es demasiado transparente e idiota.

—¿Qué tal la mañana? —pregunta, mirando de forma insistente el paquete.

Así llegan sus cigarrillos después de todo, por esas manos.

—Tranquila. ¿La tuya?

Sting se alza de hombros con indiferencia.

—Una mierda, como siempre —dice, como si aquello le viniera a su lenguaje corporal.

Pero bueno, su vida es una mierda y le da lo mismo, es a su manera entendible.

—Ya veo —dice Eve, acostumbrado a esa respuesta—. Bueno, nos vemos, estoy...

—Ocupado, todos lo saben Tearm. —Lo interrumpe Sting, causando que el chico lo mire con molestia. Qué le va a hacer, es cierto, así le moleste a ese mocoso o no—. Nos vemos.

Avanza sin esperar respuesta pero obteniendo de todas formas un escueto «Adiós.» Tearm es una de las pocas cosas que hace que no se sienta tan miserable; pobre, realmente pobre idiota. Prefiere ser él que ser Eve, por muchos motivos, y eso es decir mucho. Sí, Eve Tearm es una de las pocas cosas que le sube el ánimo, además del jardín y los comentarios sarcásticos de Minerva hacía algún imbécil que no sea él. Las pocas cosas que hacen su vida un poco menos miserable.

Patea la puerta de su cuarto para abrirla, ingresando en el lugar con un sonoro bostezo, arrojándose al piso y encendiendo un cigarrillo. Aspira y expulsa en tanto vuelve a pensar en eso, en Yukino, en todo lo que sucedió. Y, sobre las sábanas rojo oscuro y el sucio cobertor negro, piensa también en Rogue.

Un hijo de puta de buenas intenciones, una especie en peligro de extinción.

—Ah —musita, soltando un poco de humo en el acto, sonriendo con ese pensamiento—. Entonces tengo parte de la culpa, mi pobre Dodo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaro que cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia... salvo por la descripción del vestido de Jenny, una compañera una vez ocupó uno así. Ustedes no lo vieron, yo sí, era HORRENDO. En fin, me venía para la historia. ¿Por qué lo aclaro? ¿Acaso existe la posibilidad que se pase por aquí? —Já, claaro—. Porque sí, no hay mayor motivo. Mi compañera me caía mal, soy una persona rencorosa y tenía ganas de destacarle al mundo su gusto del culo y sus habilidades para ser una puta barata, nada más. (?)


	4. Capítulo 3 — El antagonista, siempre mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extensión: 3047 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Ya, iba a publicar esto el viernes, luego no pude y lo iba a publicar el sábado, luego no pude y lo publico hoy porque ya pasó demasiado tiempo desde que actualicé esto. Por lo demás sigue siendo para Rev-chan y esta vez no escribí mal el color de ojos de nadie (?).
> 
> Advertencias: Más de lo mismo, aunque para este capítulo como que cuidé un poco la lengua y salvo unas cuantas menciones (de cadáveres) es algo más light (?).
> 
> [Editado 20/07/2019]

Lo primero que hace al despertar es encender un cigarrillo, sintiendo un dolor de mierda en la cabeza, peor que una migraña; aunque no es como si sepa cuánto duele una migraña. Sting lo piensa antes de optar por decir que le duele la cabeza igual que una patada en la entrepierna, lleva unas dos horas durmiendo con la luz del sol dándole en el rostro ya que no hay cortinas en esa porquería de cuarto y dado que están en pleno verano siente el rostro arder, le duele la puta cabeza como mil demonios por eso mismo. Se frota los ojos pensando que necesita un analgésico o alguna porquería similar, lo que sea con tal que le deje de palpitar el cerebro de esa manera, porque duele y jode mucho. Aunque claro, no es como si un analgésico vaya a aparecer por generación espontánea en su mano, así que el primer paso para solucionar la mierda de dolor de cabeza es levantarse, de esa manera también deja de darle el sol en la puta cara.

Sting suspira antes de desentumecer un poco sus músculos. Se levanta, sacando el cigarrillo de su boca y mareándose levemente por lo brusco del movimiento. Levemente más que nada porque no está de ánimos para vomitar sobre las sábanas empeorando su ya penosa situación, le basta con el dolor de cabeza, así que más que marearse poco es que se aguanta el mareo lo mejor que puede. Lo dicho, no necesita vomitar para rematar su mal estar. Estira un poco las piernas y arroja el cigarrillo al suelo, pisándolo para apagarlo, antes de emprender camino hacia el salón. Dado que la luz del sol le daba en la cara no deben pasar de las dos de la tarde y Tearm se pasó hace poco por ahí, lo que implica que definitivamente debería obtener al menos una aspirina. Eso claro si es que Rufus se encuentra en el salón al llegar ahí, cosa que no sucede. Sting frunce el ceño, sintiendo la cabeza como una puta bomba y lamentando su miserable situación, su repulsiva y patética suerte. Rufus apenas se mueve de esa butaca, en el sentido que si no está sentado ahí solo puede estar en su cuarto y eso solo ocurre de noche... de estar en el albergue, claro. Rufus apenas se mueve de esa butaca de estar en el albergue, pero eso último no es tan común como uno esperaría. Le encanta desaparecer por ahí y siempre que lo hace Sting lo tiene que necesitar de alguna manera. ¡Puta mierda! Resopla, pensando que su otra opción es Jenny, pero no tiene ganas de hacerle la pelota ni a ella ni a Ren. Su última opción es Bacchus, pero son las dos de la tarde como mucho, debe estar empezando a embriagarse y a Bacchus solo se le puede pedir un favor si está sobrio o con más alcohol que sangre. Su vida siempre tiene que ser mierda, es un hecho confirmado.

Tuerce el labio, pensando a quién podría pedirle un favor dado que no tiene ni un poco de dinero, el problema es que casi todos sus contactos están lejos o muertos y así mucho trato con alguien no puede tener. Suspira con hartazgo, decidiéndose finalmente por Jenny, más opciones no tiene. Camina con paso fuerte rumbo a la entrada, pensando qué debería hacer de no estar la rubia por ahí, cosa que por una cuestión de probabilidad —digamos, su vida es una mierda y siendo su última opción de seguro no está como una forma cósmica de estropear su existencia. Manera (no o sí, depende de la perspectiva) bonita de decir que Ren debe andar por ahí buscando a Tearm y por tanto Hibiki y Jenny deben andar por ahí aprovechando la momentánea libertad— es muy factible. A fin de cuentas, llega y solo se encuentra con el molesto de Ichiya revisando los cajones.

Sting se plantea devolverse antes que lo vea, se lo plantea un poco sí un poco no, en lo que Ichiya alza la vista y lo ve.

—¡ _Parfum_! —exclama a modo de saludo o alguna estupidez así—. Sting, comprobaba que todo estuviera en orden —se excusa sin que nadie lo pregunte, aún con uno que otro papel en sus manos.

—Yo comprobaba que Jenny no está aquí —dice Sting con molestia, pues la voz de ese tipo no lo ayuda a lidiar con su dolor de cabeza.

—Ya veo, probablemente ha de estar...

—Sí, montándosela a Late. Saldré un rato —comenta, avanzando hasta la puerta y abriéndola con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria.

—De acuerdo —le responde Vandalay—. No tardes mucho y cuidado con la policía, andan algo quisquillosos por culpa de Fullbuster.

Sting sonríe imperceptiblemente al salir, murmurando un escueto «de acuerdo.» Fullbuster, dándoles problemas siempre, incluso cuando lleva muerto casi cinco años y yace a unos cuantos metros bajo tierra. Se los dio incluso a él, siendo que no tuvo ni la fortuna de conocerlo. A fin de cuentas, fue por su causa que se topó con el bastardo de Rogue, un innecesariamente frío día.

Iba como comenzaba a ser costumbre desde hace unas semanas al albergue, con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro pensando en cosas de las que definitivamente después se arrepentiría, más aún al toparse con dos figuras en la entrada. Le extrañó, a fin de cuentas no era usual que ese lugar recibiera visitas. Probablemente debido a eso redujo el paso, deteniéndose con algo de inseguridad frente a la entrada y captando la atención de ambos hombres. El más bajo, de cabello negro, fijó la atención en él, enarcando una ceja al verlo.

—¿Nuevo? —cuestionó con un tono que Sting no supo definir del todo en tanto avanzaba nuevamente, caminando hacia la desgastada puerta del lugar.

—Bueno —tardó unos momentos en comprender del todo la pregunta—, ¿no? —medio respondió—. Estoy de visita —agregó, recibiendo una mirada extrañada.

—¿De visita?

A Sting no le fue rara esa reacción, después de todo en esas semanas salvo por él nadie más había visitado el lugar, tenía claro que una visita no era algo común. Quizás por eso solo se alzó de hombros y continuó avanzando hasta la puerta, ganándose una mirada tanto de su momentáneo interlocutor como del acompañante de este, un tipo alto y de hombros anchos. Llamó a la puerta un poco antes de recibir una nueva pregunta.

—¿A quién vienes a ver? —cuestionó el más grande en un tono algo osco.

Sting estuvo a punto de contestar pese a eso, pero fue interrumpido por Ren, que abrió la puerta con fuerza, captando tanto su atención como la de los otros dos.

—Hola —saludó Sting, dispuesto a entrar.

Le fue imposible porque; primero, Akatsuki no le dio la pasada; segundo, ni siquiera reparó en su presencia.

—Cheney —dijo Ren en un tono un tanto defensivo—, Nanagear.

El más bajo alzó los brazos, como indicando rendición o paz, ninguna de las dos probablemente dada la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Vine a ser bueno —se defendió, ampliando la sonrisa.

Al menos esa impresión le dio a Sting, pero Ren frunció el ceño, por lo visto no conforme del todo con esa respuesta. Se hizo a un lado pese a eso, dándoles el paso.

—Sin problemas —acotó con algo de brusquedad.

El de cabellos negros, que a este paso parecía ser la voz del par, amplió otro poco la sonrisa, volteando hacia su compañero con un grado de satisfacción en el rostro.

—¿Orga?

—Te espero aquí.

—Vale.

Sting solo pudo contemplar extrañado la escena, apartándose para que el tal Cheney ingresara a la estancia ante la atenta mirada de Ren. Lo siguió, a fin de cuentas también iba a ese lugar, captando finalmente la atención de quien se suponía el portero.

—Hola Sting —le saludó Ren, ya iba siendo hora.

Sting no le contestó porque, a fin de cuentas, ya lo había saludado antes. Sencillamente continuó su camino, entrando tras Cheney, quien había llamado la atención de Jenny al ingresar.

—Hola Rogue —saludó esta con alegría—. Vienes a ver a Yukino, ¿cierto? —preguntó, captando inevitablemente la atención de Sting—. Porque no ha sido buena semana para nadie —aclaró con un tono que, claramente, se esforzaba por no sonar a reclamo.

—Vine a ser bueno —repitió Cheney, sonriendo otro poco—, nada más.

Jenny forzó una sonrisa de comercial y continuó en lo suyo, o al menos eso claramente pensaba hacer hasta que reparó en Sting. Por lo visto eso iba a ser una constante hoy, ser ignorado en favor del susodicho Rogue.

—Hola Sting —le saludó Jenny, regresando la mirada a los papeles con una sonrisa más natural esta vez—. Tú también vienes a ver a Yukino, ¿cierto?

Sting sonrió algo incómodo, más aún al notar que el hombre frente a él se detenía y volteaba a verlo.

—¿A Yukino? —cuestionó este.

Sting pudo escuchar claramente la recatada risa de Jenny.

—Sí —respondió, desviando la mirada—. Somos amigos —dijo (o explicó, a saber).

Continuó su camino, esquivando para esto a Rogue, quien no tardó en seguirlo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le cuestionó Rogue, adelantándose y siendo quien abría la puerta que daba al salón principal.

—Sting Eucliffe —respondió, ingresando a la amplia estancia y buscando con la mirada una cabeza blanca—. ¿Tú eres? —preguntó más por cortesía que por otra cosa, a fin de cuentas ya lo había deducido.

—Rogue Cheney.

Esa fue la primera plática que tuvieron como tal, interrumpida por la inusualmente animada voz de Yukino.

—¡Rogue!

El susodicho gruñó muy imperceptiblemente para cualquiera que no estuviera de pie a su lado. Sting lo estaba, así que lo oyó, mas antes de poder preguntar Yukino ya había llegado hasta ellos.

—Buenos días —saludó la chica, volteando luego hacia él—. Buenos días a ti también Sting.

Yukino les sonrió con algo parecido a la felicidad, cosa que lo incordió un poco.

—Buenos días —correspondió de un leve mal humor, que se incrementó enseguida con las palabras de Yukino.

—Minerva me pidió que te llamara, dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo.

—¡¿Minerva?! —Esta vez fue su turno de gruñir—. ¿Para qué?

Yukino solo se alzó de hombros, en clara señal de que no tenía idea del motivo.

—Un gusto —le dijo Rogue a modo de despedida.

—Un gusto igualmente —correspondió Sting, sacándole una sonrisa al tipo, la primera sonrisa real que le veía de todas las que había formado en lo que llevaba de conocerlo.

Se alejó de ellos, inspeccionando el lugar para dar con Minerva, sentada en uno de los sillones del fondo. Avanzó hasta ella, captando la atención del tipo sentando en la butaca de enfrente cuando se sentó junto a Orland, sacándole a esta una sonrisa envenenada.

—Hola Sting —lo saludó.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que osco —comentó la mujer—. ¿No te recuerda a alguien Rufus?

El susodicho, sentado frente a ellos con un libro en sus manos, dio vuelta la página con lo que solo podía describirse como desinterés.

—Tal vez —respondió, alzando la mirada hacia Sting y fijándola ahí durante unos momentos—, pero supongo que no es así o no lo habrías llamado.

—No —respondió Minerva, aunque lo anterior no había sido una pregunta del todo, más bien una suposición—. Estoy segura de que es primera vez que conoce a Rogue —dijo, pasando uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Sting—, ¿no es así?

Sting se quejó, apartándose levemente.

—¿Quieres algo o no?

Minerva sonrió.

—Es probable —le respondió, soltándolo para buscar algo en sus bolsillos, cosa que Sting agradeció internamente—. ¿Fumas? —preguntó, sacando una cajetilla.

—Dime que no me llamaste para pedirme un cigarrillo.

—Claro que no —aclaró inmediatamente Minerva—, para eso se lo pido a Rufus —señaló al hombre frente a ellos—. ¿No te lo he presentado, cierto? —Sting chistó, cansado de esa conversación y dispuesto a preguntar nuevamente si precisaba de algo o no, pero Minerva no le dio tiempo—. Rufus Lore, te lo presento. Rufus, este es Sting Eucliffe, el nuevo héroe de Yukino.

Rufus alzó nuevamente la mirada, fijándola otra vez en Sting a la vez que enarcaba una ceja.

—¿Entonces lo has llamado para?

—Porque soy buena persona —interrumpió Minerva, ganándose una mirada de ambos hombres. Venga, como si alguien le fuese a creer eso—, simplemente quiero advertir a Sting.

—¿Advertir? —se apresuró en cuestionar Sting, porque si eso implicaba que lo había llamado solo para soltarle otro sermón se levantaba ahora mismo.

—Ya sabes, que se cuide de las malas juntas.

Rufus hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento, regresando luego la mirada al libro.

—Entiendo —dijo, pasando otra página—, advertirlo aprovechando que conoció a Rogue, ¿no es verdad?

—Exacto —sonrió Minerva—, es justamente para eso.

Sting, en ese punto, solo pudo suspirar con hastío.

—¿Para eso, para que me cuide del tal Rogue? —cuestionó con molestia, porque en dicho caso estaban perdiendo su tiempo.

—Más o menos —respondió Minerva con calma, encendiendo un cigarrillo—. ¿Fumas o no?

—No sabía que aquí se podía fumar.

—Eso se asume como un sí, supongo —comentó Rufus, dándole vuelta a otra página del libro—. Fumas —especificó ante la mirada de Sting.

—Sí, pero no muy seguido.

—Que bueno, no te molestará el humo —dijo Minerva, expirando con una media sonrisa, cigarrillo en mano—. ¿Qué decía Rufus?

—Que el joven héroe debería cuidarse de las malas juntas —respondió este—. No suele elegirlos rubios, ¿a qué se ha debido eso? —cuestionó, cambiado página con la misma rapidez con la que cambió el tema.

—Casualidad, me parece, otra explicación no hay. —Minerva se alzó de hombros, reclinándose en el sofá—. Ahora que has conocido a Rogue deberías entender lo que es una mala junta. —Se dirigió nuevamente a Sting, enseñando la misma capacidad de su compañero para cambiar el tema.

—¿Me dices que el tal Rogue es una mala junta y debería mantenerme alejado de él? —concluyó Sting no exento de ironía, pues le parecía una conexión de ideas algo tonta.

—No, que dado que Rogue tiene malas juntas deberías usarlo de ejemplo para no acabar igual —corrigió Minerva, llevándose el cigarro a la boca.

—¿Entonces me hablas del tipo que estaba afuera?

Sting se sobresaltó, Rufus había cerrado el libro con tanta fuerza que el sonido le había sorprendido.

—No —aclaró este, dejando el libro en la mesa que tenía a un lado—. Minerva habla de Yukino —dijo con frialdad—, no de Orga.

La susodicha contuvo una risa, sacándose el cigarrillo de la boca.

—Verdad que estás de mal humor.

Rufus ignoró su comentario, acomodándose con tranquilidad en la butaca.

—No has visto a Eve, ¿verdad?

—Oh —vocalizó Minerva, cayendo en la cuenta de algo, o al menos eso le pareció a Sting, aunque no sabía de qué—, ya veo, entonces estás de mal humor —repitió.

—No lo vas a conseguir —dijo Rufus—. En cualquier caso deberías seguir hablando con tu invitado, no vaya a ser que acabe en el patio trasero.

—¿El patio trasero? —preguntó Sting.

—A unos cuantos metros bajo tierra, aún queda espacio para algunos más —continuó con calma Rufus—. Debería preocuparse.

—Claro, podría suceder, queda algo de espacio como dices —dijo Minerva, ignorando la mirada bastante asombrada del hombre a su lado, quien se planteaba si se referían a lo que había entendido o no—. Al menos cerca de la fuente no entra, ¿verdad Rufus?

—Ya dije, no lo vas a conseguir. Mientras Rogue esté lejos no conseguirás alterarme.

—¿No estás excluyendo a uno? —cuestionó Minerva con una media sonrisa.

—Estás muy pesada —replicó Rufus—. ¿Es por qué Kagura es quién se largó a la boda con Scarlet?

—Eso ha sido bajo.

—Eh —Sting se llevó la mano al cuello, nervioso, antes de hablar—. ¿Hay alguien enterrado en el patio trasero? —Porque eso había entendido de la conversación.

Minerva le sonrió de la forma más escalofriante que había visto en su vida.

—¿Alguien? —repitió con burla—. Si no fuera por la infinidad de plantas apestaría peor que morgue, hay más de veinte personas ahí. —A Sting por poco y no le dio un ataque de pánico ante esa respuesta—. Si te interesa, la zona a un lado de la fuente es causa de Rufus.

El mencionado alzó una mano.

—Defensa propia.

—Tú dirás —dijo Minerva.

—En estricto rigor es defensa propia, aunque si quieres podemos discutir el término.

—Si tan seguro estás ve y díselo a la policía.

—¿Me ves cara de imbécil? —Minerva se alzó de hombros—. En fin, procura no quedar ahí héroe, que guardo lugar para Rogue.

—¡¿Lo vas a matar?! —Se escandalizó Sting, llamando la atención de algunas personas del lugar.

Daba lo mismo, su horror fue opacado por la estruendosa risa de Minerva.

—¡Ya quisiera! —exclamó esta con gracia, riendo otro poco y pasándole nuevamente el brazo por los hombros—. En fin Sting, sigue mi consejo y podrás mantenerte lejos del patio, no querrás acabar ahí, créeme. Además, no es broma que Rogue es el ideal para ese puesto.

Rogue Cheney, Sting tuvo claro esa tarde que el aparente odio de Ren a su persona no era ficticio, ni el único. Rogue, el hombre con quién se topó a la salida apenas pudo escapar de Minerva, unos minutos tras la psicópata conversación entre ella y su amigo o lo que fuera. Rogue, el tipo que efectivamente ocupó un lugar en el patio.

—¿Eres amigo de Minerva?

Sting casi quiso reír con fuerza cuando Rogue le hizo aquella pregunta a la salida del albergue, ya comenzando a atardecer.

—Cómo si alguien pudiera ser amigo de Minerva —respondió, alejándose y pensando que aquel día no había podido hablar con Yukino.

Oyó la suave y tenue risa que le provocó al otro con esa respuesta, volteando levemente para despedirse con una de sus manos.

—¡Nos vemos! —exclamó, ganándose una sonrisa a cambio.

—Nos vemos.

Ese momento, esa despedida, fue uno de los más grandes problemas. Caminando por la calle y esperando que la policía no le empeore la tarde, Sting piensa en eso. En que eso casi fue un error, si no hubiera sido un hecho que, de una u otra manera, convirtió a Rogue en el cadáver del patio y a él en el homicida.

Si Rogue no se hubiera enamorado, de seguro el muerto, tal y como le advirtieron Minerva y Rufus, hubiera sido él.

_¿Morirías por mí, Dodo?_


	5. Capítulo 4 — La ciudad que salvar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extensión: 2776 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Sí, tengo claro que ha pasado mucho desde que actualicé, pero la verdad estoy tratando de priorizar mis fics —enfocarme primero en lo que está próximo a terminar y luego preocuparme por lo demás, ya que tendré más tiempo—. Sin embargo consideré que debía actualizar esto porque, como dije, dejé pasar un buen periodo de tiempo desde la última actualización.
> 
> Advertencias: Más de lo mismo.
> 
> [Editado 21/07/2019]

Su antiguo departamento está tan abandonado como siempre, pues sencillamente se largó de ahí sin llevarse nada con él ni despedirse, sin siquiera pagar la renta o avisar que se iba. Sting tiene claro que ese es el motivo por el que la recepcionista lo mira con tanta sorpresa.

—Eucliffe.

—Hola Bisca —saluda sin ánimos, ingresando a la recepción.

—Ha pasado tiempo —comenta la mujer, sonriendo de una manera que a Sting siempre le ha crispado los nervios.

Antes no sabía por qué le molestaba tanto, ahora entiende que es porque detesta la perfecta felicidad que envuelve a Bisca Cornell, a su perfecto matrimonio y su perfecta familia. Odia esa sonrisa blanquecina que muestra cuán feliz es la mujer frente a él, odia el trabajo de recepcionista que consume todo su día y la lleva cansada a casa para encontrarse con un marido que aún la ama como si fuera el primer día, y odia a la pequeña niña cuya foto porta en la billetera, que crece sana y feliz. Detesta su asquerosa y perfecta vida. Sting simplemente odia la felicidad ajena, hay algo en ella que le retuerce el estómago y le hace sentir que todos dan asco. Siempre lo sintió así pero nunca fue del todo consciente, tardó bastante en percatarse que despreciaba la alegría ajena por el simple hecho de odiarla. Nada más y nada menos, ningún motivo lógico o válido para ello, ninguno más que ser un infeliz muy en el fondo.

Sonríe con sorna por eso, en clara respuesta al iluminado rostro de Bisca, cuya sonrisa se atenúa ante el gesto recibido.

—No me extraña —comenta Sting, pensando en sacar un cigarrillo y en que la cabeza todavía le duele como los mil demonios—. ¿Ya se lo arrendaron a alguien más? —pregunta, cruzado de brazos—. Porque no lo voy a pagar, iría siendo hora de que lo hagan.

Bisca tuerce el labio en un implícito reproche, endureciendo el rostro.

—¿Qué se supone haces con tu vida? —pregunta a modo de reclamo, con el claro fin de entender por qué un chico al que le iba bien y llevaba una buena vida acaba de esa manera.

—Desperdiciarla —responde Sting con simpleza y una indiferencia hiriente—, ya no me interesa —agrega—. ¿Lockser se ha pasado? —cuestiona luego—. Porque a eso vine, a hablar con ella.

Bisca suspira, claramente decepcionada con esa respuesta.

—Salió hace unos momentos, de seguro está por volver; y ya no es Lockser, está casada.

—Lo olvidé —dice Sting con una sonrisa de medio lado—. La esperare afuera entonces, no me interesa quedarme en la pulcritud de tu recepción, señora Cornell. —A lo último le agrega veneno.

Bisca sencillamente lo mira con la crítica brillándole en las pupilas.

—¿Para qué botas tu vida de esta manera?

—Porque puedo.

Abandona la estancia con pasos fuertes. Podría pedirle un analgésico a Bisca y lo tiene claro, pero no tiene ganas de hacer eso. ¿Para qué, además, para ganarse otro reproche? No gracias.

Se apoya en la pared del edificio, dispuesto a esperar a la dulce señorita de azul. Si Bisca se cansara de su marido, o este de ella, la recepcionista pasaría a entenderlo un poco, pero no lo hace porque está rodeada de esa putrefacta felicidad y Sting lo sabe, como sabe que algún día aparecerá un o una imbécil que caliente a alguno de los dos y ese día la quiere ver para poder reír de como su mugrosa felicidad se va al demonio. Sonríe pensando eso, deseándolo, porque a fin de cuentas es ley de la vida.

—A no ser que el imbécil que te calentó la entrepierna esté muerto —dice de pronto, captando la atención de la chica que pasa frente a él—, como te sucedió a ti, Lockser, que te casaste con el buen marido porque el mal partido resultó ser un idiota de los grandes.

Juvia, que se ha detenido al oírlo, frunce el ceño, mirándolo con algo asquerosamente parecido al desprecio.

—¿Qué hace Sting aquí? —pregunta la chica—. ¿A pedido de quién a venido?

—Oye, yo no le hago pedidos a nadie —reclama Sting—, ese sería Tearm, pero no sabe mentir, así que no viene a estas mierdas, deberías saberlo Lockser.

—Es Vastia.

—Cierto, Lockser es de cuando estabas soltera —reconoce Sting—, pero todos allá te dicen Lockser y se me pega, después de todo la rubia y el resto de tus amigos hace lo mismo.

—¿Debe eso importarle a Juvia? —cuestiona Juvia—. Ya estoy acostumbrada y no me importa —aclara—. ¿A qué ha venido Sting?

—Fullbuster. —Juvia frunce el ceño, dando claras señales de estar dispuesta a largarse—. Mira, con que me digas dónde estará, no te molesto más.

—¿Por qué no lo dejan ya?

—Venga, nos protegemos la espalda unos a otros, como una familia de mierda —dice Sting—, y fue idea de Minerva, ya sabes que le gusta hacer estas cosas. ¿Me dices o no?

Juvia lo mira con burla.

—Si de verdad son una familia son la peor que Juvia conoce, matándose unos a otros como si fuera gratis.

—Las armas tampoco son tan caras. Dime de una vez, Lockser —remarca la palabra—, tampoco es como que te importa así que deja de fingir —Juvia lo mira con ira, sacándole una sonrisa—, o no estarías casada, señora Vastia.

Ni le daría en el gusto respondiendo a su pregunta. A Sting se le haría curioso que la felicidad de Juvia no le moleste si no supiera de dónde viene, ni el recuerdo de quién pisoteó para ella. Todo el mundo lo tiene claro, por eso si bien Juvia aún tiene amistades estas todavía la miran con algo de recelo, en una clara queja a su decisión final.

Avanza por la calle, ya habiéndose despedido de la mujer con otra burla más, pensando en que al menos Minerva podrá tener un buen día, a diferencia de él y por su causa a diferencia de Juvia, a quien de seguro le jodió la tarde. No es que le importe, piensa mientras camina por las calles, notando como el dolor de cabeza se atenúa un poco.

Solía, antes de acabar pasando todas sus tardes en el albergue, pasar mucho por ahí, después de todo vivía cerca. Aunque no hablaba con casi nadie del edificio, nunca lo hizo.

—La única excepción era la rubia —dice en voz alta.

Pero ella se fue mucho antes que él. Aún la recuerda chillando de alegría de esa forma tan molesta y mandándolo de un lado a otro, mudándose para siempre de ese lugar.

Es curioso y algo gracioso, porque Lucy Heartfilia es otra de las culpables de lo sucedido, solo que ella nunca lo supo, pese a que siempre se la topaba al bajar la escalera; no le gustaba usar el elevador.

Caminaba a paso presuroso como no era usual en él, al menos antes de que pasara sus tardes visitando a Yukino, últimamente y dado que siempre iba al albergue tendía a ir con prisa, pensando en llegar pronto. Lucy, única inquilina con la que hablaba, no tardó en notar el detalle.

—¡Sting! —llamó, deteniendo su avanzar y captando su atención.

—¿Qué pasa rubia?

—Es Lucy —le reclamó la rubia—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a bajar una caja?

—No quiero ser desagradable —comenzó Sting, siendo interrumpido.

—De todas formas lo eres, cada día.

—Pero ya es tercera vez en la semana que me pides algo parecido —continuó—, pídele ayuda a tu novio para mudarte y deja de gastar mi tarde.

—¿Puedes, por una maldita vez en tu vida, no ser un pendejo y hacer algo por amor al prójimo?

—¡Te ayude ante ayer!

—¡A regañadientes!

—¡De acuerdo! —cedió finalmente Sting, subiendo lo poco que había bajado.

—Que tipo más desagradable eres —comentó Lucy, caminando hacia su departamento y abriendo la puerta de este—, con razón no tienes novia.

—Si ser amable implica tener a una gritona como tú prefiero morir soltero.

—Idiota —dijo la chica, ingresando a su sala de estar, llena de cajas apiladas, con Sting tras ella.

Porque Lucy Heartfilia se estaba mudando y no hallaba mejor idea que gastar el tiempo de Sting para hacerlo, pidiéndole que cargara lo que era demasiado pesado y todo eso.

—Ten cuidado, va la televisión ahí dentro.

—Haces que me den ganas de botarla.

Escuchó el gruñido de la rubia y rió, con bastantes ganas pues le encantaba sacarla de quicio. El problema es que a causa de eso se distrajó y dado que venía saliendo del edificio y la puerta de entrada tenía un pequeño desnivel respecto de la calle, por poco acababa botando efectivamente la pesada caja con la cara televisión dentro. Escuchó el grito de terror de Lucy y el de sorpresa de Bisca y casi creyó tocar el suelo cayendo encima de la estúpida caja con el maldito aparato, cuando aquello no sucedió, para asombro tanto suyo como de las dos chicas presentes.

—Ten más cuidado —dijo una voz, logrando que levantara la mirada confundido y se topara con un rostro asomándose por un lado de la enorme caja.

—¿Rogue? —Era segunda vez que se lo topaba y ciertamente le sorprendió verlo.

—Hola —saludó este, ayudándolo a enderezar el televisor.

Sting iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Rogue! —exclamó Lucy.

—Hola Lucy.

—Vaya sorpresa —dijo Lucy, llegando hasta ellos—, y bastante oportuna, ya veía que Sting destrozaba mi televisor. —La chica sonrió, tendiendo una de sus manos—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —respondió Rogue, soltando la caja y dejando que Sting la sostuviera, quien continuó su camino hasta el camión de mudanzas.

—Para lo que te quejas podrías hacer algo tú —comentó entre dientes, molesto por el comentario y bastante sorprendido de que esos dos se conocieran.

Rogue para su sorpresa le sonrió amistosamente, regresando luego la mirada a Lucy.

—Supe que Lockser se casaba —comentó, sacándole un gesto de rotunda sorpresa a la chica—. Venía a... —Se detuvo unos momentos—, felicitarla, supongo.

—Ya veo —dijo Lucy, algo insegura—. Nos vemos, entonces.

—Nos vemos —correspondió Rogue, volteando hacia Sting, quien había terminado de acomodar la estúpida caja—. Nos vemos Sting —se despidió—. ¿Estarás en el albergue el jueves? —cuestionó, ganándose una mirada extrañada tanto suya como de Lucy.

—Estoy casi todos los días —contestó Sting pese a la sorpresa, sonriéndole—. Nos vemos Rogue.

Rogue dio la vuelta, ingresando al edificio y perdiéndose en las escaleras. Tras eso la mirada de Lucy, hasta entonces fija en el recorrido de Rogue, se fijó en Sting.

—¿Conoces a Rogue? —cuestionó.

—Tú también, ¿no? —le restó importancia, alejándose del camión y regresando a la acera—. Eso es todo rubia, ya cargué tu tonta caja, gastas mi tarde, adiós.

—De todas formas casi la botas —reclamó Lucy, contemplándolo avanzar por la calle—. ¿Qué albergue? —inquirió.

—No te incumbe.

—Que hombre más desagradable —se quejó Lucy—. Nos vemos.

—Espero que no —respondió Sting, oyendo otro quejido y riéndose por ello.

Caminó por la calle, feliz de saberse finalmente libre de la rubia, que ya lo había retrasado bastante en su propósito inicial de ver a Yukino, pues el día anterior no había tenido oportunidad de dirigirle la palabra.

A esa hora la avenida donde vivía solía estar bastante vacía, por lo que podía disfrutar de un silencio poco usual en ese sector, a fin de cuentas vivía cerca del centro de la ciudad. Yukino en cambio vivía en la periferia, en ese punto donde alrededor de las amplias calles solo se veía pasto y terrenos vacíos. A Sting le parecía que ese era uno de los factores principales por los que el albergue nunca tenía visitas, a fin de cuentas llegar ahí era una verdadera molestia, más aún para él dado lo lejos que vivía. Pero no le importaba, con tal de ver Yukino le daba lo mismo y la insoportable de Minerva ya le había remarcado ese hecho, secundado de un «vas por mal camino héroe.»

—Deja de llamarme así —replicó Sting.

—Yukino no está, por cierto.

—¿Disculpa?

—Pero ha de llegar en un rato —dijo Minerva—, si quieres la esperas aquí o en recepción, o en su cuarto oliendo sus sábanas como pobre imbécil enamorado —Sting frunció el ceño—, aunque no deben oler a nada más que mierda y sangre... y semen, claro.

Sting se cruzó de brazos y miró a la mujer frente a él con ira.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Ninguno, mi querido héroe, yo nunca me hago problemas para nada, ni para depilarme ni para enterrar un cuerpo. —Minerva sonrió, crispándole los nervios—. ¿Alguna vez has enterrado un cuerpo, héroe?

—Por supuesto que no, psicópata.

—Me halagas.

—Tú supongo sí lo has hecho.

Minerva amplió la sonrisa.

—¿Te he dicho que soy viuda?

Sting enarcó las cejas.

—Debí imaginarlo —comentó.

—Bueno, dado que Yukino aún no llega por qué no te sientas —dijo Minerva, palmando el sitio a un lado de ella en el sofá.

—No muchas gracias.

—Ven, te compartiré un cigarro.

Sting suspiró, consciente que tarde o temprano tendría que aceptar, la sonrisa de Minerva se lo dejaba claro. Avanzó hasta el estúpido sofá y se sentó, para satisfacción de su acompañante.

—Vamos héroe, no tienes que ponerte así, hoy estoy de buen humor.

—¿Debo asumir que eso implica amabilidad de tu parte?

—Bueno, dime tú —dijo Minerva, sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos—. Te estoy convidando un cigarro, eso es amabilidad para mí, dime qué es para ti.

Sting aceptó el cigarrillo de mala gana, pensando luego su respuesta.

—No sé —constestó molesto—, podrías empezar diciéndome cuál es tu problema con Yukino.

—Ya dije que yo no me hago problemas héroe —respondió la mujer a su lado, llevando un cigarrillo a sus labios—, la que se hace problemas es Yukino, pero la culpa es de ella por ser estúpida. —Sting enarcó una ceja—. Verás, Yukino sería un puta como Jenny si tuviera dos dedos de frente, lamentablemente solo tiene uno, así que es una tarada sin salvación.

—Ya —dijo Sting, cortante—. Que linda opinión de tu amiga.

—Yukino no es mi amiga imbécil, es una piedra en mi zapato. —Sting frunció el ceño—. Qué quieres que te diga, para empezar el idiota de Rogue merodea por aquí por su culpa.

—¿Y cuál es el maldito problema con Rogue?

—¿Ahora además de ser el héroe de Yukino lo serás de Rogue?

—¡Claro que no! —reclamó inmediatamente.

Minerva rió con fuerza, volteando luego la mirada por sobre el respaldo.

—Hola Yukino —llamó, sorprendiendo a Sting, que también volteó para encontrarse a Yukino ingresando al salón—. Le estaba contando a Sting —dijo Minerva, levantándose—, la vez que nos vendiste a todos con tal de abrir las piernas. —Sting parpadeó, extrañado, en lo que Yukino se sonrojaba con fuerza, la vista en el piso mientras Minerva caminaba hacia ella—, una pena que sirviera de poco, a nadie le interesa tu coño, si por algo digo que eres una estúpida. —Le revolvió el cabello al pasar a su lado, sonriendo—. Pero no te preocupes, tú nuevo héroe no alcanzó a enterarse del tipo de mosca muerta que eres, así que puedes abrirle el coño cuando te plazca, pero me da que te irá mal. —Minerva sonrió, volteando hacia él una última vez—. No importa cómo lo mire, es claro que de héroe tiene poco.

Y se marchó, desapareciendo por la puerta por la que Yukino acababa de entrar, quien todavía mantenía la vista fija en el piso. Lucía, como siempre, tan desprotegida y lastimada que Sting sintió ese inevitable impulso de cuidarla, ese que Yukino siempre le provocaba. Era como si la chica no supiera hacerle sentir otra cosa.

—Hola —saludó acercándose a ella.

Yukino movió las comisuras de sus labios muy levemente, como tratando de corresponder el gesto pero de forma inútil, antes de cogerle de la mano con suavidad, sorprendiéndolo.

—Hola —dijo bajito, casi inaudiblemente. Alzó la mirada, contemplándolo con unos ojos apenados—. ¿Qué dijo Minerva?

—Más de lo mismo, nada realmente importante.

Yukino le sonrió finalmente, pareciendo feliz.

El detalle le provocó una sonrisa.

—Que bueno.

—¿Y qué tal estás? —Sting trató de no mostrarse demasiado alegre.

—Ahora bien —respondió Yukino, sonriendo como nunca antes la había visto hacerlo.

Y no puede asegurar, aún hoy, si de verdad estuvo enamorado o fue solo esa extraña necesidad de proteger a la chica, como un instinto casi animal. Pero recuerda y odia recordarlo, haberse sentido en verdad embriagado de amor cuando la chica lo besó.

Ahí, sin anestesia y sin motivos aparentes (más que el hecho de ser una maldita).

Porque lo era, siempre lo fue. Y tan ocupado estaba en salvarla, que no se dio cuenta que no lo merecía hasta que fue tarde.

_Y por eso la odio._


	6. Capítulo 5 — La historia (siempre hay una).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extensión: 3369 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Más de tres años, vaya, diría que es un récord pero en realidad tengo peores. Qué puedo decir, en teoría no tenía ganas de escribir y en teoría estaba editando mis fics viejos y planeaba dejar mis long-fics al último, pero entonces la inspiración me golpeó con esto y he oído por ahí que es bueno hacerle caso (?). También en teoría independiente de haber terminado de escribir el capítulo no planeaba publicarlo porque quería ver si lograba acabar la historia primero y eso, pero las ansias me pudieron. Y esa es un poco la historia de por qué acabé editando los capítulos de este fic, escribiendo el nuevo y publicándolo de paso.
> 
> Ahora, todavía estoy con la inspiración a full para este fic pero como siempre no prometo nada, más que nada porque se viene una semana complicada para mí por temas personales y no sé si al acabar todavía siga con las mismas ganas de escribir que tengo ahora, pero supongo que por lo mismo valía la pena publicar esto, que tengo a Reveire esperando desde hace tres años. Nuevamente nada nuevo en mí, pero para estas alturas tanto ella como yo sabemos que soy así, nada que hacer al respecto (?).
> 
> Como último detalle finalmente tengo esta historia perfectamente ideada en mi cabeza y aclaro por ello que probablemente sean doce capítulos contando epílogo, lo que implica que estamos casi a la mitad. Es todo.
> 
> Advertencias: No mucho, sorprendentemente.

Retorna al albergue tras su conversación con Lockser a paso lento y algo aburrido, irónicamente a la vez algo ansioso, es consciente de lo que se construirá una vez llegué allá y dé la ubicación de Fullbuster, todo lo que vendrá tras ello y el destino que le espera a ese tipo.

—Pobre diablo —comenta al aire al atravesar una de las calles, visualizando a lo lejos el gris lugar donde vive actualmente.

Sonríe con algo de burla al acercarse, porque ni siquiera tiene culpa alguna el sujeto y sin embargo acabará igual que los otros, los que sí eran culpables.

—No, la culpa no era suya —medita en tanto pisa el gastado asfalto de esa zona—, era de su hijo.

Y de Yukino por supuesto, y un poco de Lockser. La culpa de alguna manera siempre es compartida cuando se trata de cosas así, de pecados como esos. Claro, porque así luego no cuesta tanto limpiar la consciencia.

Tuerce levemente el gesto al atravesar el pequeño jardín, si es que puede llamarse así, que antecede al albergue. Se acerca a la puerta para tocar y ser recibido por Ren. Hace un gesto de saludo e ingresa, atravesando la pequeña sala rumbo al salón principal y buscando con la mirada a Minerva, impaciente. No puede esperar, al igual que ella le ha cogido el gusto a todo eso. La vislumbra como siempre en el sofá del fondo, frente a la butaca verde. Avanza hasta ella con calma, notando que se halla sola para su absoluta sorpresa, siempre le es curioso cuando la butaca está vacía —no logra que se le haga normal que Rufus vaya a algún lado— pero no dice nada al sentarse a su lado, apoyándose en el respaldo.

—¿Y bien? —inquiere Minerva.

Sting solo puede sonreír aquel día, porque una de las pocas cosas que le gusta en este mundo es el patio trasero y ser parte de él, de una u otra manera, es un honor. A fin de cuentas, todos sus conocidos fueron parte de él de una forma u otra, incluso personas que no conocía y que aún así influyeron en su vida. Por eso ese patio es tan especial, porque tiene el olor a pútrido del mundo en su máximo esplendor. Él se entremezcla con ese hedor, justo como el recuerdo de Yukino —del que ya solo queda eso, hedor—. Como su pobre humanidad cuando ella lo besó, que apestó entonces a ilusiones estúpidas.

No comprendió entonces por qué lo había hecho, solo atinó a mirarla directo a sus ojos marrones que en ese momento le daban la sensación de tierra mojada, de nostalgia. No comprendió el motivo del beso tan de la nada, en medio de la nada y siendo ambos todavía nada. Ellos no eran nada, pero Yukino lo había besado para luego entrelazar levemente sus dedos con los suyos y sonreír como si todo fuera normal mientras Sting era incapaz de reaccionar, sintiéndose embriagado. Es que ansiaba protegerla de una manera que no podía describir y ella, de alguna manera, lo hacía vulnerable en el proceso. Con su postura de doncella desdichada que lo llevaba a bajar la guardia en su presencia, buscar el bienestar de su persona y olvidar entre tanto que cualquiera podía apuñalarte por la espalda. Pero nada de eso, absolutamente nada de eso se le pasó por la mente tras el beso. Por el contrario, Sting solo pudo pensar que estaba feliz y confuso en formas que no podía explicar, quizás un poco asustado por la forma en que todo parecía precipitarse sobre él.

—Gracias —susurró Yukino, trayéndolo a la realidad.

No comprendió del todo por qué le agradecía, en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué de todas las cosas que había hecho? Tampoco es que en esos momentos dicha respuesta le fuera algo primordial, su prioridad era ordenar su maraña de pensamientos y sentimientos. Dar, por lo menos, algo parecido a una respuesta.

Sin embargo Sting no dijo nada y, tras soltarle la mano, Yukino le sonrió una última vez antes de desaparecer rumbo a su cuarto. Él quedó ahí, confuso, rodeado de miradas que no podía definir y sentimientos de los que ni siquiera estaba seguro.

—Lo siento —dijo una voz a su lado, ocasionando que sus músculos reaccionaran lo suficiente para voltear la mirada y ver a un niño a su lado—, sé lo que se siente.

 _¿Qué cosa?_ , le hubiera gustado preguntar, pero no pudo en lo que el muchacho se alejaba de él igual que la chica minutos atrás. Sting seguía dando la imagen de un estúpido.

Al final atinó a marcharse, dar la vuelta y salir del lugar sin llegar a comprender prácticamente nada. Atravesó el desgastado jardín y la calle que le seguía y tomó rumbo a su departamento, necesitaba la seguridad que siempre da el hogar, el lugar conocido.

Era invierno y por ello hacía frío cuando retornó al amplio edificio donde vivía, acosado por el viento de la tarde, topando a la siempre molesta de su vecina en la entrada.

—Hola Sting —saludó Lucy, pero él no le contestó.

Siguió su camino rumbo a la escalera, sin regresar el saludo, al menos hasta que una duda asaltó su mente. Regresó sobre sus pasos hacia la chica que ya estaba preparando una reprimenda a su persona.

Lucy Heartfilia enarcó una ceja al verlo ir hasta ella, curiosa.

—Ey —la llamó Sting—, necesito preguntarte algo.

La curiosidad aumentó en el rosto de la chica que quería y detestaba en la misma medida dependiendo del día, la hora, la situación del dólar y lo que tuviese para decir la susodicha.

—Claro —accedió Lucy, dudosa.

Sting, dado que su vecina estaba en la recepción, en la esquina donde estaba la planta más fea de todas (una simple enredadera), se apoyó en la pared antes de hablar.

—Tú conoces a Rogue, ¿no? —Evidente, no se habían saludado por ser completos extraños—. ¿Qué hacía aquí en la mañana?

La rubia, como solía llamarla, parpadeó.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta?

Sting solo atinó a rodar los ojos, pues si había algo que le parecía estúpido era responder una pregunta con otra, más con esa sacada de algún estúpido cliché mierdero.

—Eso no te interesa rubia —replicó, obteniendo entonces una mirada algo molesta. Predijo dado eso que la chica iba a reclamarle, cosa que frustraría sus deseos de obtener una respuesta, así que prefirió detener cualquier tipo de comentario a tiempo—. Solo responde la pregunta, ¿vale? —dijo—. Simplemente me causa curiosidad.

Lucy no pareció creerle, cruzánzose de brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitoria. Pero y pese a lo que Sting esperaba respondió de todos modos.

—Vino a ver a Juvia, ¿qué no lo oíste?

—¿A quién?

La pesada de su vecina tuvo la osadía de rodar los ojos, como si entre los dos el tonto fuera él.

—Juvia Lockser, vive en el piso de arriba —explicó Lucy—. No me extraña que no la conozcas porque eres un asocial.

—Cállate —espetó Sting—. ¿Y de qué conoce Rogue a la tal Juvia?

—¿Sabes? Si te molestases en hablar con la gente no tendrías que hacer estas preguntas.

—¿Te aburres alguna vez?

Lucy bufó, nuevamente como si entre los dos el insoportable fuese él.

—Rogue es amigo de Gajeel, por eso. —La expresión de Sting se lo dijo todo. Lucy suspiró, agotada—. Gajeel y Juvia son medios hermanos, no sé con exactitud cómo se conocieron Gajeel y Rogue más allá que tuvo que ver con el bazar del primero, pero por eso es que Rogue conoce a Juvia.

—¿Y vino porque la tal Juvia se... casa? —inquirió, tratando de recordar algo el encuentro de la mañana.

—Bueno sí. —Lucy pareció incómoda de pronto—. Juvia se va a casar con un chico.

—Estoy anonadado.

—¡Ay cállate! —exclamó la rubia—. ¿Y tú de qué conoces a Rogue? ¿Y por qué te importa tanto? ¿Son novios o qué?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —espetó Sting—. Y de qué lo conozco no te incumbe.

—Ah, ¿pero a ti te incumbe de qué conoce Rogue a Juvia?

—Mira, apenas y conozco al tal Rogue, pero por eso mismo me dio curiosidad, ¿ok? —espetó—. ¿Y qué tanto te molesta la boda de la tal Juvia esa?

—¿Disculpa?

—Cada vez que la mencionas te pones toda rara, como si fuera un puto crimen o una mierda así. Pasó lo mismo con Rogue en la mañana, me parece. ¿Se casa con un puto marciano o qué?

Lucy se mordió el labio, haciendo todo menos contradecir a Sting en el tema de la incomodidad. Acabó por golpearle el brazo, opteniendo un reclamo de su parte.

—¡Oye!

—Déjame pasar, cretino —dijo Lucy, avanzando rumbo a la escalera—; y no te incumbe.

Sting frunció el ceño, incapaz de negar que esa había sido una respuesta sagaz. El problema era que la curiosidad ya le había picado, por lo que acabó por correr para darle alcance a la chica.

—¡Ok, ok! —exclamó, cogiendo a Lucy del brazo y ganando una mirada feroz de esta por ello—. Vale te cuento.

Lucy se soltó con brusquedad.

—Que inusual cambio de actitud.

—Cállate, ¿quieres? —Obtuvo otra mirada iracunda por eso—. Mira, conocí a una chica. —Casi se arrepintió de hablar por la forma en que los ojos de Lucy se iluminaron—, y es mi amiga —aclaró, aunque no podía negar que eso era en cierta forma una mentira—. La ayudé con un sujeto y... eh, una mala situación en general. —No quería entrar en detalles—. Ella vive en un albergue, que es de dónde conozco a Rogue, él también se pasa por ahí. —¿Para qué? Eso no lo sabía, pero la curiosidad comenzaba a picarle fuerte.

Lucy frunció el ceño.

—Un albergue —repitió, probablemente porque era tan tonta como Sting insistía que era—. ¿Ahí ibas esta mañana?

—Sí.

—¿Uno de los del centro?

—¿Disculpa?

—Que si está en el centro —explicó Lucy—. Ya sabes, ese barrio lleno de edificios al centro de la ciudad.

—Cállate de una puta vez —la interrumpió Sting—. Y no, está casi por las afueras.

—¿Por las afueras?

—Sí, ya sabes, ese lugar que rodea la ciudad pero no consideramos parte de esta como tal.

—Pendejo —dijo Lucy—. ¿Entonces está lejos?

—A menos que puedas volar y no me hayas dicho, sí, las afueras tienden a estar lejos de aquí.

Lucy le dirigió una mirada de absoluto hastío, pero no dijo nada frente a su comentario. Otra prueba de que en el fondo era estúpida.

—Fuiste ahí en la mañana.

—Sí, eso dije.

—¿Y ya volviste? —inquirió Lucy—. Porque acabas de decir que está lejos a menos que puedas volar y asumo que no puedes, ¿o hay algo que no me has dicho?

Sting frunció el ceño, sintiendo las mejillas rojas, no tanto por el comentario como por la realización de que no había estado ni veinte minutos en el albergue antes de, en palabras simples, salir corriendo.

—Estuve poco —se excusó, sintiéndose estúpido—. En fin, ya sabes de dónde conozco a Rogue y toda esa mierda, ¿me dices ahora el problema con el matrimonio alienígena?

—No es un matrimonio alienígena, retrasado —reclamó Lucy, molesta.

Sting no dijo nada, esperó pacientemente a que la tarada esa le dijese de una putada vez lo que quería saber para acabar con esa conversación de mierda que le estaba crispando los nervios. Lucy se mordió el labio, nuevamente incómoda por razones desconocidas que quería de una puta vez saber. Acabó por hablar.

—Juvia se casa con un conocido —explicó, lo que no le decía una mierda y honestamente no era mucho mejor que «se va a casar con un chico.» La rubia debió notar algo de eso en su expresión, porque frunció el ceño y continuó—. Lyon Vastia, un chico que... Olvida eso, la cosa es que Juvia no lo quiere.

—¿Disculpa?

—A Juvia le gustaba otra persona, Gray, un amigo que ambas compartíamos. —De pronto Lucy lució algo así como triste—. Gray y Lyon eran como hermanos, ¿sí entiendes?

—¿Eran? —repitió él, algo confuso.

—Pero aunque a Juvia le gustaba Gray a Gray... no le gustaba mucho ella —prosiguió Lucy, sin hacerle caso—, o no, eso no suena bien. La cosa es que no le gustaba Juvia de esa manera.

—¿Y al tal Lyon sí le gustaba?

—Sí, a Lyon le gustaba Juvia y a Juvia le gustaba Gray —sintetizó Lucy—. A Gray no le gustaba nadie, creo, aunque en el último tiempo había estado... ya sabes, como está la gente cuando parece que sí hay alguien... Y había mencionado algo similar, un albergue, me parece.

Sting frunció el ceño, sintiendo que algo no estaba bien.

—¿Por qué seguimos usando el pasado?

—¿Disculpa?

—Sobre el tal Gray, sigues hablando de él en pasado, ¿se murió o algo?

Ahora pudo decir sin ninguna duda que Heartfilia lucía fidedignamente triste.

—Gray... desapareció hace unos meses.

Sting no esperaba eso.

—¿Desapareció?

—Sí, bueno él... La policía no lo ha encontrado —explicó Lucy—. Gray... él también era policía y estaba investigando algo, creo, con un albergue, pero nunca mencionó mucho al respecto. —Sting comenzaba a tener más que solo la idea que algo no estaba bien—. Rogue y él eran compañeros, ¡pero no de patrulla! El compañero de Rogue es otro y el de Gray era Natsu. Pero eran compañeros de departamento y Rogue... él sabe un poco al respecto, ¿entiendes? Estaba buscando la última pista de Gray y todo pero... Bueno, sigue desaparecido.

Sting no estaba seguro de qué decir al respecto. Lucy prosiguió.

—La cosa es... La cosa es... con el matrimonio es que... es que Gray solo lleva desaparecido unos meses, ¿vale? —tartamudeó Lucy, ahora luciendo al borde de las lágrimas—. Y aunque Juvia lo quería y Lyon era como su hermano y... y ellos se supone eran amigos y toda esa mierda y sin embargo se van a casar así como si nada, como si Gray ya estuviese muerto y no se ve bien, ¿ok? ¡No es que no apoye a Juvia ni nada! —aclaró Lucy, como si alguien se lo hubiese pedido—. ¡O a Lyon! Pero ellos actúan como si Gray ya estuviese veinte putos metros bajo tierra y nadie dice que tiene que estarlo, ¿cierto?

Había algo en esa última pregunta que desarmó a Sting, porque Lucy la había proclamado como si esperase su confirmación, algo a lo que aferrarse para poder sostener la idea de que su amigo seguía vivo. Sting no estaba seguro de poder darla, más aún, estaba comenzando a tener un mal, muy mal presentimiento. «Hay más de veinte personas ahí.» Quizás estaba loco.

Quizás.

—¿Qué albergue? —inquirió al último, incómodo.

—¿Qué?

—Mencionaste un albergue, en toda tu verborrea sobre la desaparición. ¿Cuál?

Lucy parpadeó, un par de lágrimas colgando de sus pestañas.

—No sé —respondió, casi extrañada por la pregunta. Pareció captar tras un segundo—. ¡Ah! ¿Lo preguntas por si es el mismo al que vas? —No esperó respuesta—. No lo sé. Tampoco Rogue, me parece. Como dije, Gray no dijo mucho, solo sé que investigaba algo con un albergue, podría ser cualquiera, pero creo que ni Natsu sabía del todo al respecto. Por eso no lo han encontrado, creen que su desaparición puede estar relacionada pero como hay cientos de albergues y no pueden saber con certeza cuál investigaba Gray están sin pistas.

—Pero mencionó a alguien.

—¿Disculpa?

—Dijiste que daba la impresión de que había alguien, de que estaba enamorado y eso —se explicó—. ¿Qué con eso? ¿No pudo eso tener que ver?

Lucy frunció el ceño, pensativa.

—Gray no mencionó a nadie —dijo—. Me dio la impresión sí, que había alguien ahí que había comenzado a captar su interés; que no era Juvia, de paso, eso fue un poco lo que me llamó la atención. —Lucy exhaló con molestia, como si no lograse explicarse—. Él solo estaba diferente, de una forma en que no lo había visto antes. Me... me pareció que había alguien, pero no puedo confirmarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —repitió Lucy, porque le dijesen a Sting lo que le dijesen esa rubia era estúpida y nadie nunca lo haría cambiar de opinión.

—¿Por qué te pareció que había alguien?

—Como dije, estaba diferente, fue solo una impresión.

—¿No puedes ser más específica?

—¡No! ¡No sé, ¿qué quieres que te diga?! —Una vez más, Lucy no esperó respuesta—. Sonreía más, reía más, parecía más feliz en general. Parecía enamorado de su trabajo, como si ir a ese albergue le hiciese feliz. Decía que era como todos, viejo y malgastado, pero que tenía su encanto, que la fuente era linda...

—¿Fuente? —la interrumpió Sting—, ¿qué fuente?

—El... albergue al que iba tenía una fuente.

Sting combatió heroicamente la risa histérica que trató de subir por su garganta.

—¿Tú le comentaste eso a la policía? —inquirió, tratando en vano de calmar el palpitar de su pecho—. Suena importante.

—Sí —respondió Lucy—. Fue una de las cosas con las que redujeron algo la lista de albergues, aunque todavía es larga, me parece. ¿Por?

—El mío tiene una fuente —soltó Sting sin pensar—, aunque es fea —agregó, como si contradecir al tal Gray fuese a cambiar algo.

Lucy le miró como si fuese estúpido y por primera vez en la vida Sting casi concuerda con ella.

—No te he preguntado —dijo, la muy pedante—. Gray la encontraba linda, ¿qué puedo decir? Por eso pensé que estaba enamorado, nadie encuentra linda una vieja fuente sin amor...

Sting frunció el ceño.

—¿Lucy? —preguntó, porque la chica se había quedado callada de pronto.

—Sí mencionó a alguien.

—¿Qué?

—Por qué no lo recordé antes, Gray sí mencionó a alguien, pero eso creí que había alguien. —Lucy se cubrió la boca, como si hubiese tenido alguna especie de epifanía—. Él mencionó a alguien, por eso recuerdo lo de la fuente.

—Me tienes perdido —comentó Sting—. ¿Te molesta compartir?

Lucy no respondió a su tono sarcástico, hecho inusual.

—Él me mencionó a alguien una vez —respondió, como si hablar para sí misma y responderle a Sting no le hiciese diferencia alguna—. Me habló de la fuente, me dijo que era vieja, que no tenía agua, pero que le gustaba porque le habían hablado de ella con sumo encanto. —Sting comenzaba a considerar que Lucy en realidad no le estaba hablando a él tanto como pensaba en voz alta—. Que un... conocido del lugar, que había conocido a alguien ahí y habían conversado frente a la fuente porque a él, esa persona, le gustaba. Tenía su encanto, como... —Lucy agitó las manos, agitada por recordar algo—, ¡como un óleo viejo! ¡Eso dijo! Y a Gray le gustaba la fuente porque a esa persona le gustaba. Gray me dijo... me dijo algo así... Él... Él... ¡Carajo! —Lucy se golpeó la frente repetidamente—. ¡Él...! ¡Mencionó a un Él! —Un par de segundos más antes que por lo visto el recuerdo volviese finalmente a Lucy en todo su esplendor—. ¡Él sabe darle un encanto a las cosas! ¡Eso es! Gray dijo: Él sabe darle un encanto a las cosas, creo que por eso me agrada.

Hubo un silencio tras esa declaración, como si tras tal verborrea hiciera falta un momento de calma para que todos los detalles cayesen en su lugar. Sting permaneció en silencio, comprendiendo que esto era importante. Sin embargo, incluso después que Lucy estallase, que gritase «Debo hablar con Rogue o Natsu o...,» incluso después que Sting accediese a acompañarla hasta la casa de Rogue porque la chica lucía algo inestable, permaneció en silencio. Pese a todo, a sus propias dudas internas, esos detalles que caían en su lugar como piezas en un rompecabezas, permaneció en silencio. Incluso cuando Rogue le dirigió una mirada inquisitoria, ya ambos en casa de este, Sting solo se alzó de hombros y permaneció callado. A pesar que esto era importante, a pesar de lo que intuía, no dijo nada.

Por qué no dijo nada es algo que no supo entonces, pero que anticipaba el hecho que Minerva tenía, tuvo y siempre tendrá razón.

«Tú no eres un héroe.»

En cambio permaneció en silencio, aceptando la taza de café que Rogue le ofrecía mientras ambos escuchaban el relato de Lucy, él por segunda vez. Se quedó callado porque no era un héroe.

Más bien lo contrario.


End file.
